Circus monsters
by Shadow wolf 4ever
Summary: Don't judge my title. Ghost and Dusk have had it rough. They are 'monsters', but they don't hurt people. The town they live in is afraid, so they call the DWMA. Lord death sends his finest students, but even they are scared. Will they accept Ghost and Dusk? Or will they lose their sanity? Rated T based after Anime.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you people! So this is my newest story. I know, I have another story to worry about but now I have this one. So here it is:

* * *

><p>"Ghost!" I yelled at my friend who was messing around with a spider.<p>

"What Dusk? You don't like the spider?" She said.

When I say friend I mean family. We were abandoned as children due to our mutations. My mutation is the ability to shape shift. I have long black hair and purple eyes. I have a black T-shirt with the moon on it and skinny jeans. My friend/family, Ghost, has wings and horns. She has long Blue hair, not dyed, and has color changing eyes due to her mood and the occasionally change into slits. She has pale white skin. Her horns flow to the back of her head and are fire red. Her wings are 13 ft long and are pure black. She has a white T-shirt and skinny jeans as well she also has a hoodie that says Angel on the front and Demon on the back.

We live alone in an empty insane asylum. We rigged it with magic from a drunken witch we bribed. We control the whole thing, so no weapons or miesters can come and kill us. Even though we have our own weapons. Ghost is a weapon, a Demon Cannon. I am a miester. I wield kill kishens in the town called Kayos. We live a good life no one stops us.

Ghost yawned and got up, her wings moving.

"Hey Dusk, you hungry?" She smiled her grin her fangs showing.

I smiled and nodded. We walked down the halls of our home. We don't bother to clean it; it gives it a vintage charm. We finally get to the exit and start towards the were not usually messed with while on the streets. One because we never see any one and two because of our unique abilities.

Ghost cocks her head.

"Do you hear it?" Her were eyes bright with excitement. I finally heard it; The sound of claws on metal.

* * *

><p>Yay! one chapter done! remember Review. If you read it. Review it. I want to know how I'm doing as a writer! So REVIEW PEOPLE!<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thank you people who followed and reviewed. Smiley face :-)! Yeah! So, ON WITH TEH STORYZ!

* * *

><p>I looked at ghost her eyes full of excitement. We ran down the corner of the street and saw it. It was a large ugly pig like monster. It stood on two legs that had hooves instead of feet. It was brown with a black face and it had a snout.<p>

"DIE!" Ghost yelled as she changed into a canon.

I shot out a silver blast of energy. I charged at it aiming for its knee, (if that's what you want to call it) Blood went everywhere as I hit my target. The pig fell to the ground. Ghost charged up and fired. Suddenly a soul appeared where the kishen had been. She landed with a thud.

"Do you get it this time or do I?" I asked her.

"Um…" she thought for a moment. "Didn't you kill the one with the spider legs? You know, from last week?"

I nodded. She grabbed at the soul and ate it; one bite.

_~Meanwhile at the DWMA~_

11:30 PM

Maka knocked on Soul's door. "SOUL GET UP! KID SAID THAT LORD DEATH NEEDS US!"

Her white haired partner came out with his jeans on and his iconic hoodie and headband.

"Fine lets go, But next time don't yell. I bet even Blackstar heard you."

She hit him in the head with a 'Maka chop' and walked out the door.

"DAMN MAKA THAT HURT!"

The pair finally reached the DWMA and continued walking until they reached the Death room. They saw their friends, Kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, and Blackstar. They saw their teachers too; Prof. Stein, Sid And Lord Death.

Blackstar yawned. "Why did you call us here in the middle of the night Sir?" He asked Lord Death.

Lord Death clapped his big hands together. "I'm glad you asked! The town called Kayos is having a little kishen problem."

"So you want us to go there and take care of it, Father? That should be easy." Kid remarked.

Lord Death chuckled. "If it were easy you wouldn't be here now would you? No, these kishens-" Blackstar interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"THERE ARE MORE THAN ONE?!"

Stein and Sid nodded but they didn't say anything.

"Yes, now be quiet." Lord Death said. "These kishens hunt other kishens."

All of the students' jaws dropped.

"THEY WHAT?" Maka said. She knew that kishens could hunt other kishens but she had never heard of it actually happening.

"Yep!" Lord Death nodded. "And I want all of you to go and kill them! They hunt in a pair so make sure you are on your toes!"

"Lord Death," Maka asked. "Do they have names? So we can interrogate some people if they've seen them?"

"In a matter of fact they do!" he responded. "Ghost and Dusk."

* * *

><p>And that concludes this chapter! TADA!<p>

-Shadow Wolf 4ever-


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody…Again. So…the Soul Eater Gang is heading off to kill Ghost and Dusk. What will happen? Only the story and my brain knows…Maybe…

* * *

><p><em>Kayos city 10:00 am<em>

"Ghost? What are you doing?" I asked my friend. Ghost was staring out the window of the asylum. When I walked over there she was staring at the coffee shop.

"I'm hungry. Want donuts?" She said.

"HELL YA!"

"THEN LETS GOOOOOO!" She jumped out a window of the asylum.

"REALLY GHOST? REALLY?!" I sighed and followed I jumped out the window. Luckily I could change shape. I morphed into a bird and fluttered down. I changed back when I hit the ground. Ghost was already waiting.

"Come on work your magic." She said.

I nodded and I grabbed one of her wings and one of her horns. I could easily change things as well as myself. I changed the wings into a hoodie and her horns into a beanie.

"Thank you, now lets go!" She ran down the road.

"GHOST WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled after her.

We walked for what felt like hours when we reached the coffee shop. While Ghost was buying donuts, I walked around the coffee shop. I walked over to a newspaper stack and picked up the recent one.

My Jaw dropped when I saw the headline.

**_Kayos News Today_**

**_DWMA Sends Miesters and Weapons to Kill Demons Ghost and Dusk._**

**_Mayor Zen says it's for the good of the town._**

I ran over to Ghost and grabbed her right after she paid. I pulled her outside.

"What the heck Dusk? What's gotten into you?" She asked. "If you where that hungry at least tap me first!"

"That's not why I pulled you!" I yelled. "This is" I showed her the headline of the newspaper. Her mouth dropped like grabbed me by the hand and started running.

"REALLY GHOST!?" I yelled.

"YES!" She yelled back.

I saw figures up ahead. "UM...GHOST?" I yelled.

"NOT NOW BUSY RUNNING!"

I tried to make her slow down, but it was too late. She slammed into a boy; pulling me with her.

"KID!" A girl screamed.

"HA THAT GIRL RAN INTO HER!" I heard another.

"Wow that was so, uncool kid." A boy said.

Finally somebody pulled me up; a girl with a black ponytail. Another girl was trying to get Ghost off of the Boy named Kid.

I looked at the girl in the ponytail.

"I'm sooo sorry I yelled at her to stop but…"

"It's ok." She said. "My miester can be a pain too."

I nodded. Then it hit me like a truck; these where the group sent to kill us.

I grabbed Ghost by her hoodie and got her to stand up. I started walking away holding her hand.

A boy with blue hair stopped me. "Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Home." I said.

"No your not. You have some questions to answer first!"

"Yeah sorry about that but we're going home." I pushed past him still dragging Ghost, when they where out of sight I started shaking Ghost. "WAKE UP GHOST! WAKE UP!"

She finally came to her senses. "Where did that group go?" she asked. "I want to make that guy pay!"

"Ghost! That was the group sent to kill us!" I said.

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit. When that guy resizes that I ran into him he'll murder me!"

"Ghost all we can do now is go to the asylum and hide."

She nodded and we walked back to the asylum.

~Back at the group~

"They seemed nice." Tsubaki said. Maka, Soul, and Patti nodded. Kid shook his head.

"They seemed shifty to me."

Patti laughed. "THAT'S CUZ U GOT RUN OVER!"

"No, it's not that. Why would they be running in such a hurry? And why did they ignore Blackstar's questions?"

Liz snorted. "I think I know the answer to that one."

Blackstar nodded. "ME TOO! THEY WERE GOING TO TELL THEIR FAMILY THEY MET A GOD!"

Kid nodded. "Right...I think we should follow them. Where ever they're going it seems shifty to me."

Soul smirked. "What are we waiting for lets go!" He grabbed Maka's hand and ran down the street.

"SOUL YOU ASSHOLE!" They heard Maka yell.

Liz looked at Patti and Kid. "I don't know about you but I'm going after them."

Patti nodded. "YA! LETS GO SIS!"

And with that the group followed the girls down the street.

* * *

><p>Wooh! Chapter done! Thank you people who reviewed. You deserve a piece of candy. Those that didn't you deserve a slap across the face.<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody who liked this story! Good to know that you still watch Soul Eater.

–Holds up a TV remote

IT WILL NEVA DIE!

Now that my horrific incident of weirdness is over, how bout a story?

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Ghost &amp; Dusk's asylum-<em>**

Ghost was scrambling up the wall trying to get up to our room before the group caught up with us.

"Ghost I wouldn't do that you don't have your-" She already put her foot on the faulty brick and fell. You could hear a thud when she hit the ground. I walked over to my friend and chuckled.

"If you want to live I recommend you shut the hell up and help me." She said her eyes filled with fire.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in surrender, still laughing. I grabbed her and worked my magic, changing her horns and wings back and lifting her up.

"Thanks." She said. She looked at me and got an evil smile. "Hey Dusk…" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"SURPRISE!" She beat her giant wings and flew over me, grabbing my T-shirt.

"GHOST PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. She was laughing like somebody farted.

"HAHAHA! WELL AT LEAST YOUR GOING TO GET UP THE WALL FASTER!" She yelled at me. When we got near the window she opened it and threw me in.

"Thank you for that, Ghost." I told her.

Ghost was giggling a little. "No problem!" Then she must have remembered the group; her face became stern.

"What are we going to do?" She asked then started pacing.

That's when it hit me. "Ghost! I got it!" I jumped up and yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"I have the ability to change things physically."

"Ya, no shit Sherlock."

"I might be able to change are souls."

"To what?"

"A Kishens."

"WHAT?" She yelled. "THAT'S THE REASON THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL US!"

I smiled and walked over to tell her my plan.

**-The Soul Eater group-**

Maka was staring up at a large insane asylum. She used her ability to see souls to look at the building. At the top of the building she saw to kishen souls.

"They're here." She muttered.

The group looked up, anxious. "They are?" They asked on cue.

Maka nodded.

Kid smiled. "Well, lets go in."

As the group entered the premises Ghost was on the roof. She let out a blood-curdling scream her wings flaring.

The kids looked up horrified at the girl. Liz was cowering on the ground. Maka, Kid, Patti, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki were frozen in their places.

Dusk inside the building was laughing her head off at the terrified group. Ghost swooped down at the group, laughing. She flew over their heads, making all of them duck, and flew back into the asylum.

Maka, terrified, shook her head trying to regain her conscience.

Kid was already up and on his feet again. "Are you guys sure we should still go in?"

Soul nodded. "We have to… We have no choice." He was trying to act cool in front of his friends but inside, He was terrified.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is up! Wahoo!<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people of earth! I want to explain to you why I haven't updated…at all. First it was Thanksgiving. Then my family visited my grandmas. THEN it was the winter dance (Which sucked because of the DJ.) FINALLY I had Exams. Now my fantastic cousin has decided to help me with this. (She threatened to throw a coke at me. I was lucky it was a soft drink. XD) So she put a little bit of her awesomeness into every sentence! So I know a lot of you waited for this! Here is chapter 5000! Just kidding, Chapter 5.

* * *

><p><em>~Ghost and Dusk's asylum~<em>

When Ghost flew up to the window, She was laughing like a maniac. "THAT WAS SO FUNNY! Did you see there faces! Especially stripes! He look mortified!"

Dusk chuckled. "That's nice, but are they leaving?"

"I don't know let me check." Ghost looked out the window. She leaned back wincing. "Fuck, they just walked in."

"Shut up! No they didn't…did they?" Dusk asked a little weary.

"Yep I saw and heard the blue headed monkey walk in."

Dusk looked out at the window. She saw the footprints of the scared miesters and weapons going straight into the asylum.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Dusk yelled. She walked over to a cabinet full of things. She reached for a megaphone they 'permanently borrowed' from a football game. She walked over to one of the vents and turned on the megaphone. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME IN! YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE HERE!"

Ghost started panicking. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOUR GONNA GIVE US AWAY!"

Dusk smiled. "On the contrary my friend. I yelled in the vent to throw them off."

Ghost raised an eyebrow, "Oh…Cool!"

_~Soul eater group~_

Blackstar broke throw the door. "WAHOO! YOU KISHINS DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MY AWESOMENESS!"

Liz snorted. "Right…They 'won't' stand a chance."

Kid walked in looking at the walls. There was a picture on one side of the asylum and the other side was bare. That immediately set him off. "I HATE THIS GOD DAMN ASYLUM IT SO UN-SYMMETRICAL! THIS IS ABSULUTE INSANITY!"

Patti started laughing while everyone else face-palmed. Kid however took a closer look at the painting. "EVEN THIS FUCKING PAITING ISN'T SYMMETRICAL! I HAVE TO DESTROY THIS MONSTROSISTY!"

Before Kid could even touch the 'monstrosity' of a painting, a loud voice echoed through the hallway. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME IN! YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE HERE!"

Everyone jumped and Liz hid behind Patti. "T-that wasn't a-a ghost was it?"

Soul shook his head. "That was so uncool Liz. It's probably nothing."

Then another voice was heard through the hallway. "IF STRIPES TOUCHES MY PAITING I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Kid enraged grabbed Liz and Patti's hands. "COME ON LETS KILL THESE KISHINS!"

Patti started laughing. "KID YOU LOOK ANGRY!"

* * *

><p>TADA! It's done! I want you people to know that these are Ocs. You aren't supposed to know EVERYTHING about them. If you want a full biography, Then I'll Pm you one if that will make you happy! The cannon characters are acting weird in THIS situation. I want you to know that I don't own Soul eater, I don't know EVERYTHINIG ABOUT THEM. Anyways I hope you liked it!<p>

_Shadow Wolf 4ever_


	6. Chapter 6

Woo! 2 chapters in 1 day! I feel really special!

* * *

><p><em>~Soul Eater group~<em>

"Hurry up!" Blackstar yelled at Tsubaki, Maka and Soul who were behind him and Kid. Patti and Liz were still being dragged by Kid. They had gotten to the second floor after 3 spiders, 1 A-symmetrical Door, and 6 Maka chops.

"I don't see what the rush is Kid." Liz said trying to loosen Kid's grip on her wrist. "All she did was call you stripes."

"EXACTLY! AFTER I FINISH HER OFF I'M GOING BACK FOR THAT PAINTING!"

Liz sweat-dropped while Patti started laughing, again.

Soul was a little nervous of what would be up on the next few floors. _Who knows? _He thought _Maybe it will be a dead body. Or a ghost. Maybe a clown! Now that's scary. OK, OK calm down. Don't lose your cool. _

Maka looked at Soul who had gone paler than usual. "Soul you Ok?" She asked.

Soul jumped when she spoke. "I'M NOT SCARED!"

Maka nodded. "Ok…"

The group came to a flight of stairs and started climbing. They stopped at the sound of a scream.

"OH MY GOD! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Liz came running down the stairs screaming like a child.

When the group looked up at Kid and Patti, Patti was holding a dead bat.

"BUT LIZ HE'S CUTE!" Patti laughed.

"NO HE'S NOT HE MIGHT HAVE GERMS!"

Patti sighed. "OK…Bye Mr. Bat!" She dropped the bat on the floor and the grouped continued again.

They continued on until they saw something. It was a white haired girl, with pale skin and deep violet eyes. She was wearing a torn straight jacket, undone, that was coated with blood she had black pants and Converse, that was sitting down. She was shaking her arms trying to get the blood off her jacket. She looked up at the group and smiled a fanged smile.

"Oh, Do you want to play with me?" She giggled.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! WHO IS THIS MISTERY GIRL? WHAT WILL THEY PLAY? ARE THE SOUL EATER CAST DOOMED?<p>

Ok that was a little too dramatic. BUT STILL. FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I give a lot of credit to my cousin, who helped me with these 2 chapters!

~Shadow Wolf 4ever~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people of earth! I am updating yet again! I hope you people like my story and please review! I want to know if I'm doing well! So last chapter was just Soul eater characters. This time it's going to be only my characters.

* * *

><p><em>Dusk's Pov<em>

I laughed as soon as Ghost yelled at stripes to not touch her painting. She was very crazy sometimes.

"Ghost I'm going to go see what their up too." I said.

"Ok. I'm going with you! I'll hide in the vents." She smiled.

"Ok if you want." I shrugged.

I used my power to transform into a small bat. Ghost opened the vent and climbed in.

"Ghost! Go near the steps, I have a feeling that they'll be there."

"Ok gotcya!" I heard her say in the vents. I was still amazed that she could fit her giant wings in there. I flapped my wings a little and gained air. I flew down the stairs that led to the 3rd floor. I could here a girl scream.

"AGH! THAT'S A SPIDER GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!"

I remembered the tall blonde, she must have been yelling. I heard snickering above me. Ghost was obviously enjoying herself. I flew farther down the hallway until I reached the stairs. I flew down and reached the second floor. I could hear yelling up ahead. _They must be near the stairs_, I thought. I was busy thinking and didn't notice a wall ahead of me.

I hit it very hard.I fell to the ground and couldn't move. I could hear them getting closer. I felt something under my back until I was face to face with the group. I fell limp in the hand I was in, trying to look dead.

"OH MY GOD! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" The tall blonde was running down the stairs.

"BUT LIZ HE'S CUTE!" The one holding me laughed.

_I AM A GIRL!_ I thought.

"NO HE'S NOT HE MIGHT HAVE GERMS!"

"Ok…Bye Mr. Bat!" I felt the hand drop me. I fell and hit the ground. When the group finally walked past me, I transformed back. I heard laughing above me.

"Ha ha, REAL funny Ghost." I said.

"IT WAS HILARIOUS!" She laughed. "I have an idea. Change me ok to look like a ghost girl with a straight jacket."

"Ok." I grabbed her hand and imagined a girl with pale skin, white hair and violet eyes. I thought of a straight jacket with blood coated on the sleeves. I thought of her horns and wings disappearing. Ghost pulled her hand away before I could get to her feet and pants.

"Ok! Thanks!" I heard her move in the vents toward the group. I panicked and changed back into a bat and flew down the hall. Sure enough, there she was smiling at the group.

"Oh, do you want to play a game?" She giggled.

* * *

><p>Well we found out who the mystery girl is! But what will they play?<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people who liked my story, I'm Back! So I have decided to update once more. So…hope you likez!

* * *

><p><em>Ghost's P.O.V<em>

I was trying not to laugh as they stared at me like a bunch of idiots. I tilted my head. "Well? Don't you want to play with me? I promise it will be fun!"

The blonde with pigtails was about to speak, but the blue-headed monkey spoke first.

"I accept your game! What are we to play! Your god can beat you at it!" He yelled.

I didn't like his attitude. "Ok!" I said. I was a little ticked off, but I tried not to show it. "I want to play…Hide and Seek!" Little did they know they could never find me. That should give us some time. I thought. Then maybe these idiots will leave us alone.

"Ok I'm gonna hide! I want you to find me!" I said getting up. I ran down the corridor to an empty room. I climbed into the vent I came out of and shut it tight. I could here them calling, "Ready or not here we come!"

I crawled over to where they were. I could here them talking.

"We should split up." One said.

"Ya, Maka and I will take the hallway." Another said.

"Ok Liz, Patti and I will take the right side doors." Stripes said. I could recognize his voice out of the others.

"Ok…Blackstar and I will take the left." I heard a girl say.

After that I heard shuffling and they were gone. I started thinking. I wonder where Dusk is…

"Dusk? Dusk where are you?" I whispered. I knew that the two people where in the hallway.

"Ahem…" I heard behind me. When I turned, Dusk was behind me…She didn't look happy. "You should have waited until I change your, pants, your shoes, and your soul."

I shrugged. "I wanted to scare the crap out of them."

"So you had them play Hide and seek?"

"Well yeah! Hide and seek is fun!"

"Right."

Then I got an idea. "Dusk," I said. "Make me look scary."

* * *

><p>Tada! End o chapter!<p>

Shadow wolf 4ever


	9. Chapter 9

Herro! I am quite sorry for not updating. I have been quite busy in these last few days. I hope you guys can forgive me! So any way, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Maka's P.O.V<em>

Soul and I we're walking down the hallway that we voluntarily did. Soul seemed calm to me. The hallway was very long and there was door's on either side. Liz, Patti, Kid, Blackstar, and Tsubaki were checking doors on either side.

I looked over at Soul. "Do you think the kishens would gang up on us while we're like this?"

Soul laughed. "Are you kidding me? Kishens are stupid animals. They would never do a thing like that!"

_He seems so sure._ I thought. _Maybe I'm just worrying too much. After all, if we find that girl, we'll find the kishens._

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Soul had stopped. He held an arm out in front of me and I hit it.

"Soul? What the heck?" Then I looked a head. There was a lone door with blood on the wall and door. It was in the middle of the hallway.

"Should we go in Soul?" I asked.

"There isn't anything happening in the hallway, so why not?" he muttered.

He walked near the door and turned the handle.

We jumped back when we saw what was inside. There was a dead angel with horns. Her mouth was soaked in blood and it was dripping out onto the floor. Her wings were sagging behind her. She was grabbing a noose hanged her up. She was dressed in old-fashioned clothes. On the wall behind her it said, 'Death will come to great you soon…' in blood.

Soul started backing up. "I don't like the looks of this…we should probably get out of here..."

But before he could get to the door, it slammed and we heard the lock click.

Then the lights went out.

"SOUL!" I yelled jumping back.

Then I heard a scream. It was so load I covered my ears. I know it wasn't me, and Soul doesn't scream like that, I think, because it sounded more like a girl. Then the lights flickered back on. I turned to where the angel was gone.

"That was weird, huh Soul." I said

But nobody answered.

"SOUL?!" I yelled. I looked around the room, but he was gone. I looked to where he was standing. On the floor, once again scrawled in blood was, 'I found somebody to play with me…forever…'

I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Soul…"I muttered. "Where are you?"

Tears started forming near my eyes but I wiped them away. I looked at the door and tested the knob. It wasn't locked anymore and I pushed it open. I slowly walked down the hall. I heard voices up ahead it sounded like Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid.

I looked up and saw them they were talking in the hallway. Liz noticed me.

"Maka? Where's Soul? I thought you guys were taking up the hallway."

"We did." I was trying not to let the sadness sound in my voice. "He…He was taken by this…this thing…it went dark and someone screamed…then they flickered back on and he was gone…"

Kid walked over. "Did anything seem out of place then?"

I nodded. "On the floor was a message it said, 'I found somebody to play with me…forever…'"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if you don't like blood and scary stuff but…I had to include it. It makes the story better. Also did you like the SoMa fluff back there? I'm not a big shipper with that, I'm more of a Croma. I hope you liked the fluff.<p>

Shadow wolf 4ever


	10. Chapter 10

I'M BACK AGAIN! I liked that last chapter. Did you? Anyway here is the next chapter. Spoiler alert, this is going to contain both Ghost P.O.V's and Maka P.O.V's. Also I changed the first 2 chapters for this to make sense. You might want to go back and read it. Hope you likez!

* * *

><p><em>Ghost's P.O.V<em>

I couldn't believe that we were able to steal one of the weapons. I had Dusk cut the power, and then I changed my arm into a canon and quickly shot him on the back. It made a loud scream like noise so that it wouldn't make light. Even though it hurt my ears, it was worth it. Now we have an albino boy tied up and gagged up in our top floor room.

Dusk, was staring at him like he just said he was about to do drugs.

"I don't see why you had to kidnap him…" She trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Why not? Maybe now they'll leave."

Dusk looked up at me. Her eyes filled with sadness. "This isn't right…"

"Right and wrong don't matter now. Our lives do!"

"Ghost…" she muttered. "Maybe…we can tell them the truth. Then they'll leave…"

I kinda agreed with her. But I knew that it would probably end in fight. We aren't as skilled as those miesters and weapons. I'm sure that we can make it out alive, but with some major injuries.

I sighed. "Fine…I'll take him down to the group then lead them up here."

Dusk's eyes brightened. "K!" She said. " I know that they won't go with out a fight though."

I nodded. I walked over to her and let her change me. It doesn't really fell like anything…it just feels like a static zap. When Dusk finally removed her hand I grabbed the rope restraining the weapon. I un-gagged him and dragged him by his hoodie down the stairs.

_Maka's P.O.V_

I sighed as the group looked around worried. Then I heard something. It sounded like laughter and it was getting louder. Then it stopped.

"Hello?"

I jumped at the sound and I'm sure that everyone else did too. Then I realized what I was looking at. It was the ghost girl we had encountered earlier. Behind her was Soul.

"SOUL!" I cried.

I ran over too him and started shaking him.

"YOU IDIOT! NEVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I looked at the girl. "Where did you find him?"

She smiled with her toothy grin. "I'll show you!" She started running up the hallway.

Blackstar and Kid picked up Soul and nodded to go on. Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and I ran after the girl who had just climbed up a staircase. The boys were just behind and I could hear Soul waking up. I climbed up as fast as I could to catch up with her. Then I heard more laughing; two girls to be exact. When I got to the top, I saw two girls. One was normal looking; the other was the winged monster that attacked us when we arrived.

"Surprise!" The normal looking one said.

The other smiled. "Ready, Dusk?"

"You know it Ghost!"

The one with wings started glowing silver and in a flash there was a cannon on the normal girl's hand.

The girl with the cannon smiled. "I'm Dusk. The cannon you see here is Ghost. We're the people you were sent here to kill and we just want to talk."

* * *

><p>Tada! Not as much blood in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be fight. I want you people to know this is going to be my first time righting a fight. So...Sorry if I mess up! .<p>

Shadow wolf 4ever


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! I iz back! I hope you people went to re-read the first two chapters! If not this next part will do nothing but confuse you. I hope you understand. Any way, here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>3rd person P.O.V<em>

Maka couldn't grasp what was going on. She thought that they were sent here to kill two kishens! These girls…they were strange, but they couldn't be kishens. Could they? She decided to look at their souls. The miesters was a blue color and it was smiling. The Weapon's was silver. It had a calm expression on its face.

"So," Dusk said. "Do you want to talk? Or will this end in a fight."

I stepped up, before Blackstar could, and spoke.

"We were sent here to kill two kishens named, Ghost and Dusk. Your names match, but your souls look normal to me."

Dusk nodded. "Exactly. You see-"

Blackstar interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"You're fooling us all! I remember you!" He Pointed at Dusk. "Your friend ran into Kid! Where is she anyway?!"

Dusk smiled. "Oh…She's right here." She held up the cannon.

Then Ghost's face appeared on the cannon. " You looking for me?"

Blackstar frowned. "Right. Tsubaki, Chain scythe mode!"

Tsubaki nodded and transformed.

Blackstar smiled. "Prepare to die."

Dusk frowned. "As if. You seem a little full of yourself to me."

Kid held up his hands. "Everyone calm down. I understand running into me was an accident. We don't need to kill people over it."

Ghost's face reappeared on the cannon. "Oh shut up stripes."

Kid's mouth dropped. "Liz, Patti." The weapons nodded and transformed, landing in his hands.

Maka looked at Soul who was leaning on the doorframe.

"You ready Maka?" He said, smirking.

Maka nodded. "Let's do this Soul."

Soul nodded and transformed, landing in his miester's hands.

Dusk sighed. "I wanted to go without a fight and just talk, but if it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get! Ready Ghost?"

Ghost laughed. "You know it!"

"Alright then, let's go."

Blackstar ran straight at Dusk trying to hit her feet. Dusk swung Ghost and hit him in the arm. Blackstar went flying back and hit a wall. Maka came up behind her and hit Dusk with the end of Soul. Dusk fell on the ground and turned to see Maka aiming another blow. Dusk shot a small silver blast at Maka, trying to stun her, not hurt her. Maka flew back and landed on her feet. Kid shot at Dusk in the back trying to do some damage. Dusk fell backwards trying to avoid them.

"I don't see why we have to fight!" Dusk yelled getting up. "All we wanted to do was talk!"

"Tusbaki katana mode!" Blackstar yelled as Tsubaki changed.

Blackstar came in front of Dusk and swung Tsubaki. Dusk held up Ghost to block the attack. Kid shot at Dusk again. This time one bullet hit her in the shoulder.

"AAGHH!" Dusk yelled as she fell down.

"DUSK!" Ghost yelled changing back. "What is wrong with you people? All we wanted was to talk and it ended up in Dusk getting hurt! There aren't any kishens in this building! We've been here forever and not one kishen has been here! We go out and we kill them ourselves then we come back here! There was never a problem until you showed up. We tried scaring you off so that you wouldn't try and kill us!"

Maka realized what they just did. They just injured an innocent person for being a supposed kishens.

"I'm sorry." Maka said quietly. "If we would have known…"

Dusk sat up. "Ugh… it's ok. It's not your fault. A lot off people scream when they see us. It's nothing new really."

Kid thought for a moment. My father could really use this type of talent. Maybe they could come with us.

"If you don't mind," He finally spoke. "I would like you to come with us. The DWMA could really use your skills."

Dusk looked at Ghost. "Well? What do you say? I'm up for anything."

Ghost looked at Kid. "Sure, why not? We have nothing else better to do."

* * *

><p>Ok end of chapter! Not the end of story! At least if I have anything to say about it.<p>

Shadow wolf 4ever


	12. Chapter 12

HERRO! I'm back again! With my friend Kryptzero! (Person with wolf ears and amazing beanie) She is here to help me with this part of the story. (IF IT GETS CRAZY DON'T BLAME ME)

* * *

><p><em>Ghost's P.O.V<em>

After Dusk changed my horns and wings, stopping by a coffee house, and a sugar rush from the girl named Patti, we arrived at the edge of Death city. I was currently walking behind Dusk not wanting to be starred at by the people in the city.

"We will need to talk to my father, Lord Death, about you two enrolling into the academy." stated Stripes.

Time skip~

While walking up the RIDICKULOUSLY long stair case, Dusk nearly passed-out. About half way up, I back-handed Blackstar. His 'GODLYNESS' was really annoying.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Blackstar yelled.

"Well maybe if you'd SHUT UP once in a while, I wouldn't have hit you!"

"You didn't hit him symmetrically!" Kid screamed.

"Stay out of it Stripes!" I yelled back.

"Your right I'm asymmetrical garbage!" Everyone face-palmed as he sunk to his knees and started bawling.

I suddenly felt a little bad. So, I sat next to him and patted his shoulder. "Your not garbage Kid. If you put two threes together they'll make an eight, and eight is the only symmetrical number."

He suddenly brightened up, "Your right! Thank you Ghost!" He suddenly hugged me. I blushed a bit, but my eye twitched.

"Personal space! Personal space! Personal space! Personal space!" I started yelling. I'm not used to human touch. Even when Dusk touches me I flinch.

He let go of me, "Sorry!" he sounded worried.

Quickly stood up, "It's fine just don't touch me…"

Maka suddenly interrupted, "We should really get to Lord Death now."

"Right!" Dusk and I said at the same time.

~_Time skip~_

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" I was trying not to laugh and be serious. 'This is Lord Death?' I thought.

Dusk stood next to me with a dumb-founded look on her face. The blue monkey I slapped earlier, jumped through the door.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD PESENTS!" He yelled.

Lord Death got this irritated look on his face and held up this foam like hand.

"REAPER CHOP!" He yelled as the hand came down and hit Blackstar right in the middle of the head. He Blackstar collapsed on the floor with a good-sized dent in his head. I was trying to keep a straight face, but it was becoming very difficult. I fell on the floor laughing. Dusk was smiling and laughing.

Once I had calmed down I stood up and leaned on Dusk to catch my breath. Lord Death tilted his head, "Kiddo who are these girls?"

Kid looked up, "Well, ya see, ummm…these two are Ghost and Dusk."

* * *

><p>OMIGASH THE QUESTION EVERYONE IS DREADING! KRYPT HELPED TYPE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER! WHY I AM STILL TYPING IN CAPS…I have no Idea. People check out Krypt's Devaintart acount. She is doing a story on her ocs. Also she takes drawing requests! I hope you check it out! If not, I WILL FIND YOU! Also remember to review!<p>

_Shadow wolf 4ever_


End file.
